The Midlands
The duchy of the Midlands is the ancestral land of House Ingham, though the noble family is more known for their control of the Copperlands. After Duke Emon Ingham moved into his estates in Bormost, the Marnen family became the de facto rulers in the Midlands, themselves supported by a score of landed knights. A Chivalrous Land Midlén, also known as Midland or the Midlands, is a small region where knightly traditions and chivalry are very much alive. Most of the fiefdom is subdivided into smaller tracts of land overseen by a number of vassal lords of House Marnen, and a number of knights' households. There are many small towns in Midland, for it is a fertile and lush land, and one large town, Greenfall, the seat of House Marnen, vassals themselves to House Ingham in the east. Compared to its size in relation to other Rhynmor Fiefdoms, Midlén is a densely populated land. Geography Midland is sometimes called "the Slanting Land", for the western parts, the highlands called the Midheights, gradually slant down towards the lower forests of the south-east. From these highlands, several rivers flow through the land. Midland has two large forests, one known as the Shieldwood for its natural defense of the northern border along with the Rhynmor river, and the Midsouth Forest in the south. Between these two is a land of rolling hills, lush vegetation, small rutted roads connecting many small villages and towns, with traders and merchants travelling between Greenfall in the southwest to Rhyncross Town in the northeast, and back again. Shielded from the storms on the Green Sea by the Dead Cliffs, Midland has the largest population versus area in the Rhynmor fiefdoms. In the past, there have been small wars between the many noble knights and lords, but none that have seriously affected the governing of the fiefdom. The Marnens have always governed Midland well, leading to a flourishing fief, for the nobility at least. Cities & Towns Aggdor A small village which fostered the hero, The Spearman of Aggdor. The current mayor of Aggdor is one Als Wynder. Greenfall The largest town in Midlén, and where House Marnen's seat of power is located. Greenfall has a very peculiar and beautiful layout, with bridges, walkways and houses built onto and into the cliffs on either side of a great waterfall, which comes thundering down from the highlands through a tunnel under the castle of House Marnen. The only flat area of Greenfall can be found on the waterfront with its docks and piers. It was here young Arben Marnen fell to his death from the castle far above. Seagull's Shelter House Marnen's castle above Greenfall. Its true name is Seasword Keep, but the Marnens thought the citizens of Greenfall had a wittier name for it - after all, it is true that the castle is constantly besieged by screeching seagulls, nesting in and on towers and walls. Leafy Brook Leafy Brook is a small, quiet town with most buildings situated on both sides of a brook that passes through. The town is surrounded on all sides by large oak, and quite a few oaks stand amidst the houses as well, making Leafy Brook easy to overlook when travelling through the region. The people of Leafy Brook are fond of their trees, and rather cut down trees from farther down and transport them back here for building new houses. Lemonhedge Lemonhedge is a small town on the road between Rhyncross and Greenfall, ruled by Count Piskont, a man as sour as his famed lemons. The paksí ''name of Lemonhedge is Sironokra. Midcross Situated to the north along the Rhynmor river, Midcross was once a thriving town until its bridge was destroyed. Now, only empty ruins and a broken bridge remains. Local legends tell of an undead lord ruling in the ruins. Midriver Located in the middle of the fiefdom is the town of Midriver, ruled over by Count Matys Embon, one of the vassal lords of House Marnen. The town is built on both sides of a river, with a bridge connecting the sides. The bridge leads, on the northern side, directly into the courtyard of House Embon's keep, where the town market is located. This creates a closer connection between the peasants and the nobles than elsewhere. Nethergarden Nethergarden is a fairly large town, known for it's beautiful flowers surrounding all its houses. The town is built on the eastern banks of the Rúvila river, north of Leafy Brook. The town is walled in by a large, green hedge through which two gates (east and west) have been built. The estates of the lord Amíl lie on a southern knoll, within the hedge wall. Its ''paksí ''name is Dolín Sahrád. Rhyncross A very important strategic town, located near an ancient bridge over the Rhynmor River. In 1338, Rhyncross became hotly contested between the forces of King Kobian and the rebels refusing to accept his coronation. It was at Rhyncross Syr Artell Marnen gathered lords and generals, mayors and captains to withstand the forces of House Glenmyr and House Imlia . In the end of Greening (May), the Battle for Rhyncross Bridge took place and the encampment of Glenmyrs and their vassal lords was routed. Rhyncross Bridge The bridge, like Kingsbridge to the northwest, is a remnant of the ancient empire of the Brentonni,each supporting pillar carved in the likeness of an ancient king. Salty Trees A town ruled by Count Krym. The Towers at Vesá All the people belonging to this area live in a cluster of five towers overlooking the Lemonriver. Both the Count Wognar and his son and heir live here, as well as the rest of their family, and the commoners who serve them. Fortifications The House of Holy Martyrs Standing near the road east of Greenfall is a magnificent temple of many towers and walls, statues of saints enveloping the structure. Here lie the holy bones of several saints, well guarded by the priests who tend here as well as their own small force of soldiers. The Ruins of Aggamárond Located just north of Rhyncross town, this ancient circle of stones is believed to have magical properties. The stones stand near the ruins of a keep and are considered to be part of the Ruins of Aggamárond. Landmarks The Bay of Falls A large bay on the southeastern coast, where several rivers fall from the cliffs and into the sea. In ''paksí, the bay is named Sálin Páda. The Dead Cliffs These tall grey rocks border the Midsouth Woodlands from Greenfall in the west to the Lemon River in the east. In paksí, the cliffs are known as Opust Utás. The Lake of Nine Heads This lake, situated near a small town in Syr Gor Gorton's lands, is named for the legendary hydra that is said to have lived there. In paksí, the name of the lake is Hlavon Ryvíth. Lemonriver Named for the lemon orchards in nearby Lemonhedge, this river runs from the Udelthorn lands in the northeast and southwestward to the Bay of Falls, forming a natural border to the Blackstorm Lands. In paksí, the river's name is Sironbréh. The Midcross Ruins North of the Shieldwoods on the Rhynmor River lie the ruins of this town and holdfast. The Midheights The highlands in the northwest of Midland, bordered in the west by the great river Qistron, the Shieldwood to the northeast, and the lands of the nobility to the south and east. Midsouth Woodlands A large, ancient forest, once upon a time part of the same woods as the Shieldwood, covering the entire southern Midlands. Qistron River This river separates from the Rhynmor river in the north, and forms the natural western border of the Midlands. Like Rhynmor, this river is large and wild, making it difficult to cross. Since it flows ever downwards from the highlands, it turns into a waterfall at Greenfall, where the river crashes into the sea amidst Greenfall's many houses, towers, and the castle of House Marnen. The river marks the border with the Hosswort Lands in the west. Shepherd's Lake A serene, blue lake nestled in the shadows of the highland hills. Syr Dolun Taray and Syr Bylun's lands border the Shepherd's Lake. The Shieldwood A large, ancient forest composed mainly of oak, covering a large area of the northern Midlands. Skyrthí Udol Skyrthi Udól, meaning "the hidden valley", is enclosed by hills to all directions but the north, where it is bordered by the Shieldwood. It is a place with tall, white grass, more dry than the rest of Midlén. The Rathúdol Ruins Two ancient castles stand within the hidden valley, known as the Rathudól Ruins. Lands of the Midland Knights Midland's interior is divided up in a number of small holdings controlled by a number of knights. This patchwork of lands all generate surplus that is sent southwest to Greenfall, where it is sent by ship to the port of Halinhaven. The knights are vassals to the minor lords operating from the towns of Nethergarden, Midriver, and Lemonhedge. Gorton Syr Gor Gorton's lands lie just west of Midriver, near the Lake of Nine Heads. Karmell Syr Bryss Karmell's lands lie southwest of the Lake of Nine Heads. Kreso Syr Bylun Kreso's lands border on Shepherd's Lake. Longford Syr Croxmor Longford's lands surround the road between Syr Morley Moress' lands to the east and the House of Holy Martyrs to the west. Moress Syr Morley Moress' lands lie west of Nethergarden along the road. Inn of the Red Worm On a small island in a small lake stands the Inn of the Red Worm, a large inn of three stories, decorated with bronze dragons to celebrate the innkeeper's "noble blood", claiming to descend from a lord whose sigil was a red dragon. The inn is reported to be one of the finest in all of Midlén, with large stables and many rooms to choose from. The innkeeper calls himself Wormie. Nightsky Syr Qorrel Nightsky's lands lie on the outskirts of the Shieldwood, between Midriver in the west and Rhyncross in the northeast. Rhamny Syr Armond Rhamny's lands are wedged between Nethergarden in the southwest and Syr Bryss Karmell's lands in the northwest. It is but a small strip of farmland. Taray Syr Dolun Taray's lands lie in the northwest of the Midlands. While Syr Dolun Taray's lands are mostly farmlands like the other Midland Knights' lands, it is still more known as Syr Dolun's Tourney Grounds, for near the southwestern shore of the Shepherd's Lake are the largest permanent tourney grounds in the Rhynmor fiefdoms. Historically many joustshave been held here, and tales from these tournaments can often be heard in the taverns and inns of the Midlands. Turbuq Syr Arian Turbuq's lands lie north of Nethergarden.